1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of communication between terminals of different networks, and more particularly that of providing private services to terminals disconnected from their private network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many networks, usually private ones, offer users specific services when their terminals are connected to the network, such as access to databases or private messaging services and display of their name on the screen of the terminal of the user with whom they are communicating.
Because users are often physically disconnected from their private network, for example when they are with a client or working at home, network designers have developed new private network architectures for setting up links from some public networks, such as public switched telephone networks (PSTN) and public land mobile networks (PLMN). This presupposes that the terminals are compatible with the public networks.
Because of the complexity of the new architectures and problems with synchronizing public and private networks, users do not have the benefit of all the services offered by their private network if they are connected to it via a public network. This applies in particular to the function for automatically displaying the name(s) of the calling and/or called party.
The calling line identification presentation (CLIP) protocol has recently been introduced in an attempt to remedy this drawback. However, although CLIP messages reserve a field for the name of the calling party, this is never communicated by the public network to the private network.
Consequently, there is no entirely satisfactory method of providing private services to terminals that are disconnected from their private network.
An object of the invention is therefore to remedy this drawback.